cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Squeak
Master Squeak '''(or simply '''Master) is one of Jack Cat's minions and a supporting antagonist in the Black Lion franchise. Background Master Squeak was one of Robert's lab animals when he worked at Wooten Industries. Squeak was never picked for any of his experiments because he thought that Robert didn't think he was worthy enough to be tested on. Squeak developed a seething hatred of Robert Wooten. He teamed up with PJ and Jumpy who swore revenge against the Wooten family. Luckily for Jumpy, PJ and Master Squeak, Robert and Giselle Wooten were killed in a fire. Squeak was able to escape from the collapsing building along with Jumpy and PJ. With Robert and Giselle dead, the only people Squeak had to kill was Gaspard and the Wooten family. He was eventually hired by Professor Jack Cat who swore vengeance against Matthew for his "betrayal." Ever since, he became one of Jack Cat's most dangerous and evil minion. Personality Despite being a small and feeble mouse, Squeak is portrayed to be a vindictive and spiteful martial artist with a taste for revenge. He's also the opposite of karate and Kung-Fu masters, while they teach young minds to use martial arts for protection and defense, Squeak teaches them to use martial arts for revenge and to destroy innocent lives. The wise advice that Squeak gives to young people is his version of manipulation. He manipulates them into using martial arts to commit dangerous crimes. It's his form of dangerous trickery and the wise advice is to mislead and psychologically torture young people. Squeak's behavior is mostly quiet and calm. He's also shown to have a bad temper and it's mostly expressed through brutal and verbal abuse. He is easily annoyed by the stupidity of his allies, failing to defeat the Wooten Gang and anything that angers Jack Cat. After Jackie and Stinky reformed, Squeak was the only minion was highly intelligent and obedient. He tries not to upset his boss with his mistakes since he's often scolded by Jack Cat, himself. Squeak's other side of evil is his greedy and conceited behavior. He believes that if you fight for the innocent, you'll receive riches. He tends to manipulate young people into breaking into banks, steal money and bring it back to him. Unlike his allies, Squeak is very patient and is able to entertain himself by mediating. Physical appearance Master Squeak is an elderly black mouse with a grey mustache and hair. He wears a black robe with a skull and cross bones on the left sleeve. Powers and abilities * '''Mice Physiology: '''Master Squeak is an anthropomorphic mouse. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Despite being a small mouse, Squeak is very strong to lift objects that is larger than him. * '''Powerful Speed: '''Squeak also has the powerful speed of mouse. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''As mentioned, Squeak is intelligent, obedient and thinks things through unlike his allies. * '''Mice Fighting Style: '''Since Squeak is a small mouse, he has own style of Kung-Fu which is shown to be very powerful. Appearances The Black Lion After Jackie's redemption, Master Squeak became Jack Cat's right-hand man since he finds PJ and Jumpy to be incompetent. In the other episodes, he often as a supporting antagonist in the cartoon series. Trivia * Master Squeak's personality and behavior is similar to the Sonic villain, Master Zik from the video game Sonic Lost World. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Mice Category:Martial Artists Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Thieves Category:Asian characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Time travelers Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Inventors Category:Orphans